Reasons
by OtterPotter
Summary: When Pete starts to feel some aftereffects of the typewriter, Myka takes it in her hands to show him why there is good reason to live. Post-Breakdown Pete/Myka. Two-shot fluffish Myka/Pete.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to all of you that I told you I would have this sooner. I tried, I really did, but then I had to spend over four hours on homework, and I got this random Bones obsession for a few days (don't worry, I'm still obsessed with Warehouse too) because the season premier is on Thursday, then this story turned out much longer than I thought it would be. Anyways, craziness, but it is up now, and I have to say it is quite a bit different than my normal post-eps. More dialogue, I guess. My brain decided to give me this idea for some reason, not exactly sure why, I thought my brain was ignoring me for a while there for me making it wake up early and go to school. Post Breakdown Myka/Pete. Anyways, this is over three days of writing at various less chaotic times of my life (aka the bus, a half an hour before I go to sleep), so enjoy the slightly OOC fluffy goodness!**

**Dedicated to Stephyblue, this one is your fault! Also to ExpandingDarkness for being so very groovy. Just felt like using the word groovy, don't ask me why. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own it, never will, lets just get on to the story. No need to reopen old wounds. **

Myka sat in one of the downstairs rooms of the Bed and Breakfast watching the fireplace and drinking a cup of tea. She reflected on the earlier chaos of the day while wondering where her partner was. Every evening they would sit down here and she would drink tea, and he would eat cookies. They would talk, if need be, or they would sit in comfortable silence. It was an unspoken agreement, part of getting through the day and always being there for each other.

After another five minutes went by, Myka became worried and decided to go and see what Pete was up to. She knew that it had been a hard, long day, but she also knew that Pete wouldn't leave her alone without telling her. She grabbed the plate of cookies that were sitting out on the table, and walked towards the stairs.

When she arrived at his door she knocked saying, "Pete?"

"Come in," was his reply, muffled by the door.

Myka opened the door to see Pete sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands.

"Pete? Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Not really," he told her, looking up from his hands. She put the cookies down on the nightstand and sat down next to him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I just keep on getting these thoughts and feelings. Like what's the point of living? Why even bother? Just the aftereffects of the typewriter I guess, but right now I'm starting to believe it. I mean really, what is the point of living?"

Myka looked very concerned as she thought carefully for a minute.

'There are plenty of reasons to live, and I know you know that. You were the one who helped me with my hallucination in Florida, remember. You couldn't have done it if you hadn't known any reasons to live. I'm going to talk to Artie and see how long the aftereffects are going to last. Until then, don't act on them, and have some cookies." She shot him one last concerned glance before she walked out of the door.

An hour and a half and a whole plate of cookies later, a note slid under Pete's door. He picked it up and read Myka's neat, controlled handwriting.

_Pete-_

_Artie said that the artifact doesn't wear off until you have decided for yourself why there is good reason to live. Here's a few that I wanted to make sure to remind you of. I know that some days it feels like we are trudging along every day, not having a purpose or reason but trust me, you do have a purpose._

_First reason- You are a hero. You save the world from odd but inevitable danger everyday. You are making a difference in the world, and saving lives. This alone is a purpose and a reason to live that not everyone has._

_Second reason- Laughter. To laugh is such a wonderful feeling, something that you bring quite often and do quite often. It is really something that you could live off by itself. _

_Third (and most important) reason- Love. How do you think Claudia, Artie, Leena, and I would feel if you left us? Claudia would be very upset and never be her usual perky self again. Artie would become even more quiet and secretive than he is now. I would personally kick your butt for leaving me. Love is so important and hard to live without, but you have it Pete. You have it from all of us, and that is not something you can just throw away. I know you might want to figure all of this out on your own, but I want you to know that I am here to help if you need me._

_-Myka_

As he finished reading Myka's note, Pete smiled. He pulled out a sheet of paper and added a few reasons of his own to the list that he had been making from Myka's note. Then he checked the time, 12:13 AM, and wondered if Myka was still awake. Deciding that there was only one way to find out, he walked over to Myka's room.

Meanwhile, Myka was sitting on her bed wide awake, emotions conflicting between her worry and fear that she had abandoned her partner, and her need to follow Artie's order to, except for a small note or if he came to her, leave Pete alone. She was slight consoled by the cookie that she was eating (against her own no sugar rule) but she knew that sleeping was out of the question. She jumped when there was a knock on the door and got up to answer it.

**Believe it or not this is going to be a two-shot. Yay! I really wanted to get this up, and there is more, so I divided it up. More will come soon, sooner with more reviews (hint, hint). Hope you enjoyed, please review, and I will get up the next chapter ASAP. **

**-OtterPotter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting for such a long time, I know I promised this earlier than now, but life happens, you know? Does anyone else miss Warehouse as much as I do? For all of you who reviewed, I love you guys, you have made my day and you deserve this chapter. This chapter is dedicated especially to ****Belladonna Novocaine and Heavensdarkrosechild. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Warehouse 13.**

**And now, without further ado, on with the show.**

"Pete?" Myka said, knocking on his door.

"Yeah?" he replied after opening the door.

Myka walked into his room, looking around as if she were searching for something.

"Have you seen my book?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually. Wait right here and I'll get it."

As Pete walked out of the room Myka thought about last night, or really this morning. They had talked for several hours- a process that, while thoroughly exhausted them, had resulted in them both feeling much better than before. She vaguely remembered falling asleep on top of him, but that had to have been a dream because she woke up under her covers. Why she would ever fall asleep on top of him was beyond her, never mind the fact that she felt at ease around him, trusted him completely, and enjoyed being around him even when they bickered. Besides, even in her worried and sleep deprived state she had the self control not to do such a thing, right? While she was convincing herself, a couple pieces of paper on the nightstand next to Pete's bed caught her eye. Recognizing one as her note from yesterday she smiled, feeling an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach realizing that it had meant enough to Pete to have him keep it next to his bed. The other piece of paper was not hers, written in Pete's handwriting. Without meaning to, she read the paper.

Meanwhile, Pete had found his partner's book. An interesting feeling had run through him when he thought of his partner herself. He thought of the concern in her eyes and the thoughtfulness in her note. He thought of her voice, convincing him that there was good reason to live. And mostly, he thought of the warm comfort that had ran

through him when she had fell asleep on him last night, the way that the contact with her peaceful body had set every nerve of his body into hyper drive. He had gently covered her with a blanket when he left the room enjoying one of life's more peaceful moments. He still wasn't 100% but he was definitely better.

Myka stood in Pete's room waiting for him to return. Upon reading the piece of paper on Pete's nightstand she had discovered two very important things. Now she stood, debating with herself, trying to decide her next course of action. Her gut instinct was not something that she normally approved of, but in some cases you needed to make exceptions, and this was definitely one of those cases. So she decided, and stood confidently for a moment until Pete walked in through the door. His appearance both made her hesitate, and confirmed her need to follow that instinct.

Pete had just opened the door to his room carrying the book that belonged to Myka.

"Oh, good. Thank you." She said when he handed the book to her, looking as if she had something on her mind. There was also an edge to her voice that sounded a little like nervousness. But, this was Myka we were talking about, so that couldn't be possible. Still, the unknown edge to her voice made his mind buzz, jumping to unrealistic and, in some cases, worst case scenarios. Like the scenario where she had read the list that he had been keeping on his nightstand. They stood in silence for a moment, long enough for him to become worried when Myka finally spoke. He was too distracted to notice the fact that she had put her book down on his bed, or to wonder why she would do that.

"Pete?" She said quietly.

"Yes?" He replied, now transfixed by how close her face seemed.

Instead of answering him, she leaned in hesitantly until their lips meet. They stayed like this for several long moments until they finally broke apart. Pete looked at Myka, now (although completely happy) thoroughly confused.

"Not like I object, but what was that for?" He asked her. She grinned.

"I read your list. Come see me if you ever need to be reminded of your reasons," She teased him, walking out of his room.

"Hey, wait up!" He called, following her, "I think I need to be reminded again."

And still on the nightstand lay the piece of paper. It was Pete's lists of reasons to live. Along with the reasons that Myka had given him, it also said:

_4. Cookies_

_5. Love- but in a different way than Myka described it. The feeling that I get when I think of her and I can't stop. _

_6. The chance that just maybe someday I could get a real kiss from Myka. That I could convince her that kissing me would not be all that bad of a thing._

**Mwuahahahaha…that's all folks! What did you think? One of the thinks that I primarily worry about when I am writing Warehouse fanfictions is keeping them in character. Of course the whole fact that they get together is slightly out of character…but whatever, I needed fluff. I realize that I jumped around here, but for the most part I think it is pretty good. **

**And now, my time to plead with you. Please, please, please, pretty please with cookies on top, review. Review and you will be spared from the evil apples that are apparently going to rule the world one day (so says my neighbor).**

**As always~ OtterPotter **


End file.
